Lipstick
by loveattack2021
Summary: when the girls were in their sleepover... the boys suddenly came. FULL TROYPAY,with Ryella, Zartha, Chaylor, & Jelsi


Sharpay was reading a book in the library; the book was entitled "Voodoos and witchcrafts". She wasn't interested in this stuff, but Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi and Martha are coming over her house for a sleepover, so she has to read this book to find ideas of what games they should play. Truth or dare has already worn out, so she needed to find something new, and different! Just then, Troy Bolton sat beside Sharpay, the "ice queen". She was confused, all his friends are picking on her, so why would he sit beside her?... she had to know.

"What are you doing?" Sharpay asked Troy with her ice queen façade 

"Reading a book" Troy answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, I meant, why are you sitting here!"

"Well, there aren't any chairs left so I had no choice…" Troy replied, without even looking up from his book.

This made Sharpay sort of mad, she didn't want to be the last choice.

Sharpay gathered her stuff and headed to the door but before she even left, Troy stood up and yelled "Wait, Sharpay, I didn't mean it THAT way". But he was too late, she ignored what he said and headed straight to the door.

"Sssssh!" the librarian yelled at Troy. Troy didn't want to say anything, so he just groaned and sat back down on his chair… 

"So what did happen in the library with troy?" Gabriella asked as she flopped down on Sharpay's couch. "well, he was just being the lunk head basketball man he is…" Sharpay answered taking a scoop of the ice cream she was eating, "you know, people from the library thought that you two were in a relationship, and you stormed off because he said something that hurt your feelings as a girlfriend" Martha answered with a giggle. "Eww… No! I will never love that JERK" Sharpay said with a strong tone, "so why did you storm off? I don't really get the story" Kelsi asked, taking a bite of her cookie, "well, he sat beside me, so I asked why and he said he had no choice since there wasn't any chairs left…what a jerk!" Sharpay said "I know…" Taylor replied, he wasn't a fan of Troy as well; he hated the basketball players, ever since things between her and Chad didn't exactly work out, he wanted to kiss, but she didn't want to, so that caused a lot of damage. "Now, enough about Troy… let's play a game!" Gabriella said happily… "Ooh, I have lots of new ones, I found them in the library" Sharpay said, "Ooh, tell us one!" Kelsi said excitedly… "well, since all of us haven't got our first kiss yet, this game is perfect for us!" Sharpay said happily, "oh, teach us how to play" Martha said, "ok, first we have to get a piece of paper and write our names on them, then put lipstick on and kiss the paper, the paper should have lipstick marks, next, you have to fold the paper, hiding the lipstick mark and the name, then we scramble the papers… then you get one and then you write a name of a boy on the paper, then open the folded part and give it to the person whose name is on the paper… and whoever is the 

boy on the paper will be the first kiss of the girl who owns the paper…get it?" Sharpay explained. "Sounds like fun!" Gabriella exclaimed… "Let's do it" Taylor said… they all gathered up all the materials needed, then they put on lipstick and kissed the paper then wrote their names, and then, they folded the paper and scrambled them then took one…

Gabriella wrote Troy's Name

Sharpay wrote Ryan's name

Kelsi wrote Zeke's name

Taylor wrote Jason's name

And Martha wrote Chad's name

Then they all unfolded the folded parts, and giggled, then they just gave the papers they got to their owners…

"I got Zeke!" Martha Exclaimed. then all the girl's started laughing when she started to blush… "Oh come on, you had a crush on him once, right?" Gabriella joked. "No, I haven't but I sort of find him quite attractive, especially when he's wearing a toque and an apron" Martha said smiling, then all the girls gave her strange looks, "what? He's kinda cute, so Gabby, who'd you get?" Asked Martha… then Gabriella started to blush "I…I…I got Ryan" Gabriella said softly, "another cute couple, I got…. Jason!" Kelsi exclaimed…" that's also cute… I got Chad" Taylor said, frowning at the last three words she said. "And, You?" Gabriella asked turning to Sharpay, who was looking at her paper with a terrified face…"Yeah, Shar, who?" Kelsi asked. "I don't think it's such a good idea for me to tell you…." Sharpay said softly, " Hey, we told you who we got, so it's only fair for you to tell us who you got…" Taylor said, "Nooooo!" Sharpay exclaimed, but Gabriella took the paper from her hands and read it, she was giggling out loud… "Who did she get!" Taylor asked excitedly, "she got TROY!" Gabriella exclaimed, the all the girls were cheering and giggling and laughing, " Guys, it's so not funny!" Sharpay exclaimed with her arms crossed, "sorry, Shar but we always thought that you and Troy have chemistry" Martha explained while giggling, "Oh, Haha!" Sharpay said…

Then the doorbell rang.

"Hold on, I'll just answer the door" Sharpay said while getting up, when she opened the door, she was shocked who was standing in her doorstep, it was Troy.

"Troy? What are you doing here?" Sharpay asked, she was feeling a little shy since she was in her pajamas. "well, I was here to visit your brother… is he here?" Troy asked, "He left, but he probably won't take long, you can stay and wait for him, if you'd like" Sharpay offered, "Sure" Troy said, just then, he noticed that she was wearing pajamas, he was about to say something but he didn't want to make her feel embarrassed, after all, she looked pretty cute… then he noticed 

that they were just standing there, not saying anything and not even looking at each other, "Uum, Sorry about earlier today, I just…" Troy was about to continue but Sharpay cut him off, "Forget about it, It's history" Sharpay said, smiling at him… "Oh, come in" she said, stepping aside to give him space so he can come in, "thanks…" He said with a smile. 

"Girls, We have a guest…" Sharpay said stressfully, "Who?" Gabriella asked with her eyebrows crooked, "Troy" Sharpay said, then Troy entered the living room, "Hey" He said smiling.

Then the girls gave each other with thrilled faces, then they realized that the papers were scattered to they stood up and gathered them up quickly before Troy would see them… "Hey!" they greeted after clearing up the papers, Troy raised an eyebrow. Girls can be so weird, he thought. And that moment, Ryan arrived, then all the girls looked at Gabriella, who was sinking on her seat. "Hey Girls" Ryan greeted as he entered the living room... Then Troy cleared his throat, "And Troy" Ryan finished. "So Troy, did you call them?" Ryan asked, "yup, they'll be here in a few minutes" Troy replied, then the doorbell rang again, and Chad, Jason and Zeke arrived. At that moment, The girls felt very awkward, especially when they found out the boys were sleeping over too… "Hey Girls, Hey Guys, Hey Ice Queen…" they greeted… Sharpay sighed at this; 'I'm just trying to get through every day trying to ignore the people who hated me, and now, when I planned a night with my friends so I can enjoy, you come in and ruin it', sharpay thought. "so what should we do first?" Zeke asked. Sharpay was sitting on the couch with Troy and Ryan, while the others were sitting on the floor. "we should play a game…how about 'pick-up-sticks'?" Chad suggested, "the loser has to kiss Sharpay" Chad teased, but he was serious about the idea. "Chad…" Troy said, Troy didn't like the way his friend was treating Sharpay… "What?" Chad asked, acting innocent. "Let's just play those girly games, I know there's a game about kissing… what do you call that? Oh! Spin the bottle!" Zeke Exclaimed… Sharpay didn't join and Troy wasn't interested, so both of them didn't play. As the game went on, everything that their game predicted CAME TRUE, Zeke kissed Martha, Kelsi kissed Jason, Chad kissed Taylor and Ryan kissed Gabriella. They were all happy, they like who they got. "You know, Sharpay, it's a good thing you didn't join, 'coz none of us have to kiss you, the boy will die once you kiss him…" Chad joked, all the boys started laughing and Ryan just chuckled. Troy, on the other hand, didn't… but this was too much for Sharpay, all night, she had to listen to the insults the other boys says… so she just stood up and ran upstairs to her room.

"way to go, Chad…" Troy said, very disappointed at his friend. Then, he stood up and followed Sharpay to her room…

The girls smiled at the way Troy was being nice to Sharpay, maybe they will end up together after all, they look cute together. But CHAD, on the other hand, Ugh! They all shot him evil glares.

When Troy arrived at Sharpay's room, he saw Sharpay crying on her bed… she looked so sad, she needed someone to talk to, and that's why I'm here, he thought. 

"Hey Shar, you alright?" Troy asks, Then Sharpay wiped off her tears and turned to face Troy, "No, all I wanted was just a night with my friends and enjoy… but those boys had to come in and ruin it!" Sharpay said sheepishly. "I am one of those boys, ya know" Troy said, "well, the trouble did start when you arrived, but you were the only one who's nice enough to make me feel better, so… you're my favorite" she said with a chuckle… "do you…wanna get out of here? Just for a walk?" Troy asked, feeling a little shy… "Sure…" Sharpay answered

"Shar? Troy? Where are you two going?" asked Ryan who was being more confused than he normally is, I mean, His Sister, Sharpay Evans and His Best Friend, Troy Bolton, The 'ice queen' and the 'hottie super bomb'… it just seem so strange and unusual. "we're going for a walk" Said Troy, "Yeah, 'coz it seems like I'm not even welcome here, right Chad?" Sharpay said, she didn't expect a reply for them so she just walked outside with Troy behind her.

"Thanks for inviting me for a walk, I can feel the cold atmosphere even from upstairs" Sharpay said with a sigh. "You know, you shouldn't listen to them… sometimes, they're up to no good, and that's coming from me, their best friend" Troy said… "wow… we reached the park, who would've known I could walk that far" Sharpay said with a chuckle, "You wanna go to the playground?" Asked troy, "Uum…Okay" Sharpay replied

"So… why do you like playgrounds?" Sharpay asked as she sat down on a swing, "well, I just like it, not because I like playing, but I like it because… It seems to be a romantic spot" Troy said awkwardly, this made Sharpay chuckle, "so you think this is a romantic scene?" Sharpay said, "Maybe" Troy said with a grin… Sharpay shivered "Yeah, nothing says romantic than my fingers turning into popsicles…" Sharpay said with a chuckle. "I told you to wear your jacket" Troy said while he took off his jacket and put it on her shoulders "and hey, in the titanic, it was frigid cold but it still turned out romantic" He said as he sat down on the swing beside her, "why are you even trying?" Sharpay asked with a smile, "maybe I like you… or maybe I love you…" Troy said with a grin, "no kidding" she said sarcastically, this made Troy chuckle "you know, my mom and my dad started off with a walk to here, to the park Then they talked in this playground, sitting on this swing, my mom was sitting there and my dad was sitting here" Troy said while looking at her eyes. Sharpay's heart skipped a beat… "Troy… why are you telling me this? I know you were just kidding about the like or love thing" she said, "truth is, I meant it…Shar, I liked you since before, while I was in the library, I wanted to sit beside you so I did, and since I didn't want you to know or I didn't want to be obvious, I had to say that there were no more chairs, even if there are a lot, but then you stormed off… that made me feel too insensitive…and during lunch, Ryan invited me to sleep over, I came for you, not for him, and besides, I needed to apologize, so I cancelled all my plans for tonight for this, confronting you 

and giving you this…" Troy said…then he put on a necklace that his dad gave his mom, and his mom gave to him on her neck. "My Dad gave it to my mom, and my mom gave it to me, she said I should give it to you, since I've been telling her so much about you and how much I like you, actually, how much I love you…." He said sheepishly. The necklace was real gold, it was heart-shaped and it has a grinding on it that says 'Love that lasts forever'. Sharpay touched the necklace gently then she looked at Troy- who was looking at the ground. "Oh… Troy, Uum… I don't know what to say…" Sharpay said with a smile, "Uum… Maybe tell me you feel the same?" Troy offered while looking at the ground. "Ok, I feel the same" Sharpay said, "Mean it" Troy ordered. "I do… I liked you since before, but I had to pretend that I don't " Sharpay said sheepishly. "you mean it?" Troy asked, his heart skipped a beat, "Yeah…" Sharpay said, lifting his chin so he would face her, not the ground. "Oh…" Troy said, not knowing what to say next. "Yeah…" Sharpay said, this time, she was the one looking at the ground and blushing. Troy chuckled at the way she felt shy, and he could tell that she was very uncomfortable, so he helped her out by lifting her chin and turned it to face him, and the next thing she knew, he kissed her… when they pulled away, Sharpay smiled and said "This night wasn't so bad after all, now was it?", "Uhuh… so, does that make you my girlfriend?" Troy asked confidently, after letting her know about his feeling for her, he thinks there's nothing left to hide or at least nothing to be shy about… "Yes." Sharpay said with a smile… "Good… Now, wanna go have dinner then go back to your house?"Troy invited, "Sure, thing" She replied, then they left the park and went to a romantic restaurant, the violin player kept playing romantic songs for them, which made the other costumers smile at the young couple… then they left and went back home

When they got back, everyone was still awake, they were playing a game… but they didn't know what game, when Sharpay and Troy entered the living room, hand in hand, everyone stared at them, then Chad stood up and apologized to Sharpay, "Ok" Sharpay said, she really didn't care that much anymore, she was always mean to Chad, but not too mean, just cold. Then Sharpay and Troy sat on the floor with the others and they played 'truth or dare' and because of this, troy and sharpay admitted about their new relationship, everybody congratulated them and carried on with the game… few hours later, it was time to get to bed, they all said their goodnights and sweet dreams then went to sleep. 

_**Well, there goes my first story oneshot. Hope you guys like it… I'm just new with this, so please take it easy on me… R&R! **_

_**H.A.K.**_

_**L.A. 2021**_


End file.
